Fun On Assignment
by CP1
Summary: Harm and Mac finally get an assignment they like...
1. Good news

Disclaimer: If I owned them….

Fun On Assignment!

"Harm…Harm…come on- not in the office." Mac said while Harm was kissing her neck. She knew she shouldn't be doing this in the office but it felt so good. So instead of pushing Harm away, she leaned her body against her desk so he could have full access to her neck.

Slowly he started to undue the buttons on her dress jacket. And then one by one he started to undue the buttons on her dress shirt. If felt so good. He had his hands around her bare stomach and was slowly moving up to wear she wanted him touch her most…

And then, they were busted.

"Just a minute," Mac yelled while her and Harm separated and she got dressed. The person on the other side of her door had better have a good reason for knocking, cause she was almost to heaven when they picked the wrong time to interrupt.

"Enter," Mac yelled as soon as her and Harm were ready.

Coates, of course, stuck her head in. For a minute she just looked around at the two of them.

"Did you want something?" Harm asked. He was not happy about having to stop what he was doing.

"Um…yes sir. The Admiral would like to speak with the two of you." Coates replied. She had a feeling about the two of them. She didn't move but rather just stood there and looked at the two senior officers.

"Is there anything else?" Mac asked.

"Um, well ma'am..." She started to say.

"What is it Coates?"  Mac asked. 

"Well, um ma'am, your jacket is buttoned wrong. You might want to fix that before you go and see the Admiral." She stated and just stood there, again.

"Thank you Coates, dismisses." Harm said while Mac turned around and buttoned her uniform the right way.

"Yes, sir." Coates said as she shut the door behind her.

"I swear she might be even more nosy than Tiner was." Mac stated as she turned back around. God did she feel stupid now. If Coates hadn't known before, she did now.

"Well let's go before the Admiral comes in here and tell me my fly is open," Harm said to lighten the mood.

As they walked to the Admiral's office, Mac racked her brain for what Harm could have done that had gotten them in trouble. Harm was doing the same.

"Enter," AJ yelled after he heard the knock. "At ease, please have a seat you two." He said once they had entered. Once they were seated he started to tell them why he had called them in.

"Seems the two of you are going undercover again." He stated.

"Where?" Mac asked. She was in the mood to be leaving home again, heck she had just gotten back. And if they were undercover on assignment, it meant she wouldn't be able to 'be' with Harm.

"Here," AJ said. And before either one of them had a chance to say something he finished what he was going to say. "Seems that spouses of some Navy personal keep getting mugged or raped while they are visiting their loved ones in Washington. They can't seem to find who is doing this but every victim has something in common…"

"Which would be what Admiral?" Harm asked.

"Well every single person that has been killed has been a woman, their husband has been in the Navy, and the husbands all worked at the Fort Andrews base." AJ said.

"Great!" Mac said not knowing she had said it out loud. The minute it came out of her mouth, she put her hand over her mouth and bent her head down. She was not in the mood to do this.

"So, Colonel, I take it you don't like the sound of this?" AJ asked.

"Well, respectfully sir, no." Mac said. She was not up for this. She just wanted to go home and cuddle with Harm, and have to worry about being killed tomorrow.

"Yeah well I don't either, but these are orders from the top. So here are your folders, go over them and know them inside out. You will report to Andrews on Monday morning. Harm you will be Captain Harstol, and Mac you will be the wife of Captain Harstol." AJ said.

"Aye aye Sir," they both said as they stood up.

The minute they were out of the office they had to biggest smiles on their faces.

"We're married," Mac said once she was in her office.

"Yes we are," Harm said as he shut the door and pulled Mac into an embrace.

This was going to be one great undercover operation…he just had to keep Mac safe, Harm thought!

A/N~ Wow- I finally wrote something, it's been a while I know. Please R&R!


	2. Going over the files

Harm's Apartment

"Harm, I am going to go change, while you unload the groceries." Mac said over her shoulder as she retreated into the other room.

"Sure thing honey," Harm said back in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get smart with me…" Mac yelled back.

"How would you know if I was getting smart with you," Harm whispered.

"I heard that smart-ass," Mac said as she came into the kitchen. She had changed from her uniform into a USMC issued shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Well, Ms. Mackenzie, might I say you looked very hot tonight." Harm said as he came and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it with you?" Mac asked. "First in the office when I am in uniform, then now when I am wearing my PJ's. I wonder what you would do if I put on something from Victoria's Secret right now. You must be really horny ha?" Mac asked.

"Well, if the shirt fits," Harm said while slowly lifting up her shirt.

"Then keep it on…"Mac said as she pushed Harms hands away from her. "We do have to work to do. Maybe if we finish it early, we can get back to that." Mac said as she left the kitchen and grabbed the folders on the table on her way to the couch.

"Okay, okay, let's work." Harm said following her.

"So who are you?" Mac asked once they had both read through their perspective folders.

"Captain Mike Harstol. Originally from Nebraska, moved to the east for the Naval Academy. My specialty is biochemical engineering…" he was cut off by the laughter that came from Mac's mouth. "…and what is so funny?" He asked!

"You and biochemical engineering. And not to mention Nebraska…" Mac said through the bits of laughter. "Okay I am sorry go on."

"Anyways, I met my lovely wife at a bar in east Virginia. We have been married for 9 months…and I think you can give the rest of the details," Harm finished.

"Why yes I can sweetheart. My name is Patrice Anne Harstol. I grew up in New Mexico. I moved to North Carolina, to attend Duke University. I majored in Forensic Pathology. I graduated with honors. I now work for the Virginia State Forensic Team. I am married to you, as you know, and well the rest you know as well." Mac said. She was kind of excited about this assignment, for once.

"So we're married?" Harm asked, jumping right into the fun part.

"That's all you care about ha?" Mac asked while scooting closer to him. Truth be told, she was pretty excited about that part as well.

"Well, not all. But it does mean that I get to see you in civvies. Which always helps! Since we have only been married for 9 months, people won't think it would be weird if we left a social gathering early. And we get to kiss in public." Harm stated while caressing Mac.

"Oh you mean like this?" Mac said right before she locked lips with Harm is the most earth-shattering kiss she had ever given a man.

"Well if you do that in public we might get arrested for what would follow that," Harm said once his breathing was back to normal.

"Oh and what would follow?" Mac asked like she didn't know.

"Well Mrs. Harstol, to find that out, we might want to take this to the bedroom." Harm said while he picked her up, carried her to the bed, and showed her!

_A/N~ Next chapter will be the actually assignment. Please R&R. And yes I will get back to my other stories, but I just have kinda fallen in love with this one right now!_


End file.
